And the Key goes too
by xoxoFuturemsjonasxoxo
Summary: Massie and the PC are off to high school. But they have to fix an unsolved matter,giving the bomb shelter key away to the 7th grade alpha's...who will they choose! Review, review! It's my first, so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

7th Grade Alpha's!

Mallory Kane: Blonde and Beautiful. Alpha of the 7th grade power clique: Hawt Hook-ups (Nawt like _thaaat_, perverts). Has her eye on a gorgeous 8th grader… perhaps one of TPC's… All she needs is the key, to 'the room'!

Cecily Chenoweth: Gorgeous and lives up to her name! She is the queen of the Theater Art's club at BOCD. But that's the only thing she's the queen of… beta of everything else. Has an amazing house and an amazing mom, does _Popular! _Ring any bells?

Arial Lambert: Hawt, Hawt, Hawt! If she hadn't known Mallory all her life she could run the school herself. Mommy and Daddy spoil her like baby Suri…without the weird scientology. Gossip is her calling!

Alyssa Davis: Is the _Kuh-laire_ for this Clique…only she's semi-rich. A closet stuffed with the latest Hollister is good, right? Wants the bomb shelter as bad as Paris Hilton and jail! She doesn't want to get suspended…again.

_Summary: TPC his getting ready to go to High School, so they muuuuuussst give up the room and it's ESP! With all the clique's ready in action whom will they chose??_

**

* * *

**

Poopy! But it's my first so REVIEW!! Please…

**Maybe I love you,**

**xoxoFuturemsjonasxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Mallory Kane starred deeply into Massie Block's flickering amber eyes. She stood right in the middle of the new BOCD's lounge waiting for her golden key to the eighth grade.

"What makes you think that u would give it to you?" spat Massie and snickered the TPC

"Well…I…I…" Mallory muttered

"Look, she's speechless in my presents!" Massie taunted

Mallory couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't act like a total DBM (dork beyond makeover) in front of her group.

"As if! I'm speechless because, I was just starring at your huge pores. And those large black heads on your nose. Here," Mallory reached for her bag and pulled out a business card and handed to Massie, "She works wonders…ta ta!" Mallory high fived the three other members of the Hawt Hook-ups and giggled off.

"OMG! I can't believe you did that!" Cecily said as she twisted a blonde ringlet on her finger

"According to what I have heard in the last few minutes on our schools Gossip website…. well…" Arial frowned

"What!?" Mallory snapped

"It's just that it says that Massie totally yelled at you and you ran away crying. They also have a picture to prove it." Arial said

"How? I never cried! I was laughing! Gimmie your iphone." Mallory snatched her phone and scrolled down to find a picture of her laughing and hugging Alyssa.

"Let me see…" Alyssa stammered as she flushed the toilet, "Why did you cry?" she asked innocently.

Mallory's nostrils flared up, "I wasn't crying you air head!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ha, Ha, Ha! What a loser!" Massie and the TPC clanked glasses at the BOCD café

Massie properly sat down her drink and grabbed her new limited addition Prada bag for her ringing iphone

_Don't they know that I'm a hip hop queen  
A rock and roll dream  
It's all bling bling  
I'm the star on the scene  
Yeah, check me out  
See what I'm all about  
I'm the one that you want, the one you can't have  
The girl that you call that doesn't ever call back  
Just look at me  
I've got everything_

"S'cuse me!" Massie stood up and walked off, " Hello?"

"Umm…Yes…Massie?" A familiar voice said

"Ya, who is this?" Massie spat

"Derrick? Who else?" he said

"Oh hey!" Massie lightened up, "Your number was blocked."

"Oh well I need to talk real quick." He rushed

"Sure what about?" massie rocked back like a giddy girl

"We should see other people. Yep I'm dumping you. Sorry!"

"WHAT!" Massie screamed

"Yep Bye!"

…………………………………………………………………………

"That was awesome! Where did you get that?" Alyssa asked Cecily

"Theater department," she gleamed, "We used it during this springs production of Beauty and the Beast!"

"Well whatever it was it worked! Now Massie thinks that Derrick dumped her…"

Arial interrupted, " Now we just have to do the same with Derrick!"

"Yep! Let the games begin Maccc-yy Block!" Mallory cackled

**Sorry for the wait!! This is my 1st story so be nice!! Please Review and give me NICE tips!!**

**Maybe I Love You,**

**xoxoFuturemsjonasxoxo **


End file.
